Core D will provide administrative and data services to the component Projects and other cores. The data services component will provide data management and computing support to the component Projects and Cores. It will collect, clean, archive, manage, and disseminate data generated by the Program Project. It will facilitate collaboration and insure regular internal communication among investigators and staff of the six Projects and four Cores within the Program Project. This Core will create a network to coordinate information and data transfer and sharing between this Program Project, public databases, the research community, and the general public. Core D will procure, set-up, host, and maintain a central database, web, and terminal servers dedicated to this Program Project. This Core will evaluate, procure, install, and make available key analysis software on a computing platform with adequate power for analysis of complex data sets. This Core will also assist with outreach, recruitment, and education! The accounting and administrative component of this Core will be responsible for receiving and recording orders, placing orders with the appropriate vendors, tracking and recording delivery of the orders, and, returning those that are incorrect or damaged. This Core will maintain all personnel records. It will be responsible for daily bookkeeping and for providing monthly, quarterly, and yearly financial reports and projections. It will assist with typing of manuscripts and scheduling and notification of the weekly Program Project Meeting. This Core will schedule and arrange for the annual External Advisory Board Meeting. It will provide assistance with travel . arrangements and reimbursement of expenses..This Core will provide notification of due dates and assistance with submission to the campus Human Subjects Protection Committee, the Animal Research Committee, and the Radiation and Biosafety Offices. Core D will also provide annual financial and scientific reports to the NHLBI.